Tablet computers are increasingly being used by consumers due to their portability and ease of use. However, the portability of the tablet computer introduces some disadvantages as it may not provide all the functionality of a more robust computing device, such as a laptop. For example, performing word processing on a touch-screen keyboard may be cumbersome and less efficient. Consumers desiring the word processing functionality of a laptop may choose to attach a physical keyboard to their tablet computer. Other consumers may desire using their tablet computer for media purposes, such as playing games or viewing movies. Some consumers may not use their tablet computer for a single purpose, but may use it for word processing, media purposes, and for a variety of other uses.
Accordingly, what is desired are improved methods and devices for solving some of the problems discussed above, while reducing at least some of the drawbacks described above.